fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Bashka Bunnie
"Some animatronic, it used to be carried around by Mangle...the kids tore it off of him, I don't think it can walk around though. But keep watch if it does, it's smaller than Balloon Boy, so it'll be hard to spot." -Phone Guy explaining or also mistakenly known as Basha or Bushka is a rabbit animatronic who resided in Kid's Cove with Mangle. It was carried by Mangle as a puppet, but was torn off of Mangle after it was dismantled. Like Phone Guy states, Bashka is very short, shorter than BB, so the player must watch and be careful for it. Behavior Bashka starts in Kid's Cove, though is not visible on the camera. Though it will glance straight into the camera before it leaves. After that, Bashka will travel to the Game Area, where as proven by Phone Guy, Bashka does appear relatively short to Balloon Boy. Then it will go to the Main Hall and after that into Party Room Four, and then Party Room two, where it will head for the vent. It will appear in the blindspot, and when it does the player must put on the Freddy Fazbear head, or else the player will be jumpscared by Bashka, resulting in a game over. FNaF3 in FNaF2, was scrapped after Night Six as well due to possible malfunctioning. It can be seen with the box of other animatronics, well, only its head and arm can be seen. It does not play any other role, since it does not have a phantom counterpart. It is there for decoration purposes. Trivia *Bashka carries around Bleacher the Basketball, who is simply a basketball with blush and eyes. However, when he becomes active at night, Bleacher is not present. **This makes Bashka the second toy animatronic to not carry a prop while traveling Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the other being Mangle. *Despite being a toy animatronic, Bashka is not referred to as "Toy Bashka". **This could be as it is not an animatronic from the original lineup. *Alike Mangle, Bashka's gender is unknown. **It does show off girly traits, such as pink blush rather than red, nail-polish, and a bib, reading FUN!. ***It also however, does not have a slim body like Toy Chica, and is not in the Custom Night challenge "Ladies Night". ****Phone Guy even refers to Bashka as an "it". *Out of all of this user's OC's, Bashka is the second OC to be connected to a canon animatronic, that animatronic being Mangle. **The second one is Dolly, who is connected to The Puppet. *Along one of the walls in FNaF3, you can see a bunch of toy-like animatronics in the same style of Bashka. **It is possible these were all cast aside, and Bashka was the final cut. ***It is unknown why any of the animatronics were never used. *Theres ia a secret custom night challenge where if you set Mangle's AI on 8 and Bashka's AI on 7, if you complete it you can receive a Mangle figurine and a Bashka plushie. Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Females